pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA005: Find Munchlax!!
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 1. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi are in a forest and Hareta tries to catch more Pokémon but fails because he still can't throw a Poké Ball properly. Then, he sees a Pokémon but can't recognize it and can't find his Pokédex. Some Collectors appear and say to him that he has seen a Munchlax and that they are hunting for that Munchlax. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are in a forest and Hareta tries to catch a Buneary while Mitsumi is cheering him on. Hareta sends out his Piplup but he throws his Poké Ball too hard and Piplup hits a tree. Hareta decides to help Piplup but sees a shadowed Pokémon and he doesn't recognize it. Then it reveals itself to be a Munchlax and Hareta tries to grab his Pokédex to register it but reveals then that he lost his Pokédex, making Mitsumi angry. A Collector, a Ruin Maniac and a Psychic appear and say to him that it is a Munchlax and that it is a rare Pokémon so that they want to catch him. In order to catch that Munchlax, the Collector try to put some honey on the tree to get Munchlax's attention to eat it. However, when they think that Munchlax is eating from it, it reveals that Hareta is licking the honey and the Collector gets angry on Hareta, saying that humans aren't suppose to eat it. The Ruin Maniac and Psychic are working together and set up a trap with food. Hearing that someone has fell in, the two rush to look who has fallen into the trap but Hareta and Piplup are revealed to have fallen into the trap, eating the food. Mitsumi says to Hareta that he should look for his Pokédex instead of bothering them and he runs off with his Piplup. They sit down and take a little nap by the nearest tree while the others are still looking for the Munchlax. Being woken up from his nap, Munchlax appears and talks to Hareta. The Collector, Ruin Maniac, and the Psychic see it and try to catch the Munchlax but fail as they are knocked out by a Machoke. The Machoke reveals to be with Team Galactic and a Team Galactic Grunt appears and demands to hand over the Munchlax. Hareta orders Piplup to attack Machoke with his Peck attack but Machoke shows to have not taken any damage. Piplup is sent flying by the Machoke's Revenge and Munchlax uses a Defense Curl but is also sent flying aswell. Hareta grabs Munchlax and he runs away with his Piplup and jumps into a tree to hide. The Grunt orders Machoke to take the tree down and Munchlax tells something to Hareta, who finds it a good plan. Rolling down from the tree, Munchlax uses Rollout with Piplup on top of it and they both knock out the Grunt and his Machoke. Being happy, Hareta celebrates them on the victory and Munchlax gives him his PokéDex. Hareta thanks him and Mitsumi with the others appear and Mistumi asks if he is alright. Hareta tells Mitsumi that Munchlax gave him his Pokédex back and that it is already gone. Hareta sees that Munchlax is registered in his Pokédex and wants to register more Pokémon on his PokéDex so his journey continues. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 1 chapters